


Practice

by Loraliah



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Characters are of age, F/M, Smut, use of toys, yusuke x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: (Honestly purely fan-service)Liah is having a personal issue, and decides to ask the completely oblivious one for help.





	Practice

She gave a deep sigh, trying her best not to let her confidence waver. Walking out of her Uni class, she sped up her pace to catch up with her friend, going opposite of everyone else in their group. She knew some days he would go off on his own, heading back to his dorm to work on his personal art projects, so she used this day to her advantage to ask him for his help in…something private.

She had no idea why she thought of _him_ of all people to help her with this ‘issue’; she knew maybe one of her other female friends would be a better choice to ask for help in this situation. But she _really_ didn’t want to deal with the judging.

He genuinely seemed like the type to not make a big deal of anything she’d ask him.

She managed to catch up to him and grabbed his sleeve, drawing his attention and bringing him to a halt as she came up to stand in front of him.

“Sorry to bother you, Kitagawa-kun,” she said, pressing her hands together in apology, “but I have an…awkward request to ask of you.”

He nodded, placing his hands in his pockets, his expression barely changing. “How can I help you, Itawa-san?”

She swallowed the lump of nerves, shifting awkwardly in her spot. She still wasn’t sure why she was doing this, but it was too late to back out now.

“I need you to um…go with me to…a specific store,” she mumbled vaguely, altering between legs to keep them from shaking. “You’re the only person who seems mature enough to help me out and go with me without being judgmental.”

At this he gave a soft smile and a chuckle, running a hand through his hair nervously. “I appreciate you saying so, but it’s rather strange hearing you say that. We really don’t know each other that well, save for having the same group of friends. Maybe Takamaki-san would be a better choice?”

She could sense his unease, and she knew as well that he was right; yes, they hung out together, and worked together one would say, but they rarely spoke with each other save for their meet-ups as the Phantom Thieves.

She nodded, crossing her arms behind her back as she shifted legs again. “I know, but still…Ann might um…tease me or feel uncomfortable going with me. And I genuinely think you’d be the only one who wouldn’t make a big deal of the situation!”

After a momentary pause, and no questions from him to her surprise, she asked once more, “So will you please go with me? It won’t be but a few minutes and you won’t have to do anything but stand there!”

He eyed her slightly, a curious look on his face that made her stomach tighten with fear that he was going to decline and dismiss her as odd; and also made her heart seem to flutter, which was something she hadn’t felt when he looked at her before…

But he brought her out of her thoughts with an affirming sigh and a nod of his head.

“Alright, I don’t mind going with you. Just send me a message when you would like to meet up.” And with saying that, he walked off, leaving her flustered without even trying to…

***  
She gripped her phone to her chest, her eyes darting around the sidewalk at both her sides, waiting for the familiar figure. She had texted him the next day after Uni classes, asking to meet up finally. She didn’t want to meet up in front of the _exact_ store, considering, since seeing her standing there alone could give someone the wrong idea to those passing by, or if one of their mutual friends came by as well.

Finally she saw his dark blue hair, and waved him over to where she stood. He walked over to her, giving a slight wave back as he stepped up, and the soft smile he gave her made her throat tighten. If only he knew what he was walking into with her…

“So which store is it?” he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts and obviously thinking it was one near where they stood; but she motioned for him to follow her, and he tilted his head in slight confusion. None-the-less, he followed her without much hesitation.

The stores slowly seemed to change, becoming more _adult_ themed, and he just looked around, eyes slightly wider than before, but not much else of his expression changing as he followed her. She could feel the blush rising high in her cheeks when she finally stopped in front of the store she wished to enter. He looked down at her for a moment, noting how flushed her face was.

“Is this the store?”

She nodded, still not looking up, definitely not wanting to meet his gaze.

“What did you want to buy here?”

“N-nothing that really concerns you!” she snapped, embarrassed to the point of covering her face.

_Why did she do this? Why did she ask him to come? Why!?_

His voice hit her ears, though, making her look at him slightly through the spaces between her fingers. “Well you asked me to join you here. Just curious as to what you would want or looking for. I assume you’d want me to help you find something specific?”

He was so calm and collected about the whole thing that it made her feel like a child with how she was acting. She smacked her cheeks softly and stood up straight, stepping in to the store with him behind her.

“I do have something specific I am looking for,” she finally answered, having swallowed the bundle of nerves in her throat, “but I don’t really need you to help me look for it…um…just stay with me so creeps here won’t mess with me, is the…main reason…I brought you with me…”

She noted the lacy lingerie, a few nine-tailed whips and different masks and costumes, and how he seemed to be looking them over rather intently. The look on his face was what made her words falter as she said them. His expression still hadn’t changed; still calm and soft, as his face usually was. But he was running his fingers along the lacy fabric, and for a moment, her mind drifted, wondering what it would feel like if his finger tips were touching her like that…

  
“Like what you see?”

A sultry voice reached them first, as a woman seemed to materialize before them soon after. She jumped, startled; but Yusuke just looked at her and gave a slight node.

“I like these contrasting colors,” he remarked, his fingers running along the lace of the top and bottom set he was looking at. The lady gave her a smirk, and she felt like she was going to die under her dark gaze.

“Is there anything specific you two are looking for?” she asked, getting down to her job.

“My friend, Liah, here, is looking for something,” he spoke up, standing at her side as he did so. The woman gave him a once over, gave a slight smirk at the word _friend_ , before looking directly at Liah with another piercing gaze.

“And what would you be needing, Miss Liah?” she teased, and she just seemed to be dying even more inside.

She glanced at Yusuke, who seemed to now be looking at the blindfolds near by, than looked back at the woman.

“A…um…vibrator…”

The smile on the woman’s face made her want to run out all together; but yet again Yusuke was at her side, preventing her from doing so without even trying, walking with her to the area that the woman was leading them.

“We have all shapes and sizes. Bullets, eggs, G-spot stims. Just look here and I am sure you’ll find what you are needing. Need more help, just come find me.”

She gave a wink to her and giggled when she looked at Yusuke again, than shortly walked off. He seemed to follow her for a moment, then rubbed the back of his head with a slight frown on his face.

“What a strange woman.”

She laughed nervously, both at his words, and all the different options set before her. Ever inch of her skin seemed to have goosebumps as she looked the rack over, glancing both between the items, and at Yusuke standing right next to her. As if he could sense her unease, he stepped around to side of the rack, fiddling with what seemed to be bottles of oils. She silently thanked him for stepping away, as she turned her attention back to her personal task.

She swallowed, and reached out for the first box that stuck out to her; contained a vibrator in the shape of a small egg and a dildo with slight bumps on it. From reading the side of the box, both had vibrating options, so she figured this one would do; and also paying for said box of 'toys’ already meant she could bolt completely away from everything as well.

Yusuke was at her side again, and she reflexively hid the box behind her back, her face practically glowing red. He tilted his head slightly, gave a small shrug and asked her, “Ready to check out?”

She nodded hastily, and shuffled by him, gripping the box to her chest for dear life to hide it from his view.

Honestly, she had been wanting one of these _things_ for a while now. It wasn’t uncommon for someone her age to have such items, right? She wasn’t weird for wanting one, _right_?

_Right_???

She gave a defeated sigh to herself, and shifted her thoughts back to mulling over in her head as to why she asked Yusuke to help her; considering how things were going, aside from her awkwardness, she would have actually been able to handle coming to the store herself; though she wasn’t lying about being worried over creeps being around the store and giving her issue. Still, she could have called someone either in the store or around the area for help. Yet…having him there, being so calm and collected; it made her feel better.

She smiled softly to herself, till she finally stepped up to the counter, seeing the woman who had 'helped’ her early standing there with a shit-eating grin.

_Great_.

“I’ll take this one,” she mumbled to the woman, keeping the item low as she stepped by Yusuke towards the counter. The woman glanced between them yet again, and giggled as she rang up the item.

“Would you need something like this with it?” came a sudden question, and when she turned to see that it had come from Yusuke, she made a slight squeak noise.

He was holding a bottle of lubricant in his hand nonchalantly, facing it towards her. “Not sure if you’d find it important, but it does say it has a warming agent to it.”

The rush of blood to her head made her dizzy. He had said it in the most sincere and serious tone, it threw her completely. The fact he could be so un-affected and confident in a _sex shop_ was amazing to her. Definitely proved to her that she needed to work on her _own_ maturity level from here on out.

She took the small bottle from his hand, refusing to make eye contact as she whispered a small 'thank you’, and placed it on the counter. The woman rang up the item, put all her things in a black bag, but leaned forward on her arm, cheek in palm, before handing the bag over to her.

“Would you like condoms as well?” she asked, addressing the question this time to Yusuke. “These ones here have stimulant on them that your girlfriend here would _absolutely love_ ,” she practically cooed, and it was beyond obvious she was enjoying teasing them now.

Yusuke looked straight at the box she was pointing to, than right back at the woman.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he said bluntly, but then looked at Liah soon after. “Would you need those as well, though?”

_Yusuke, please-!!_

Her face flushed, going practically pale this time. She mumbled a shaky 'no’, then grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat, and practically dragged him out of the store with her bag clutched close to her chest as they left the woman howling with laughter.

***  
“Can you _believe_ that woman!?” she gawked, dropping herself on a bench a good distance from the store. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassment practically radiating off her being. Yusuke came to her side, sitting next to her. He shrugged, despite her not being able to see him.

“It made sense for her to assume we were together,” he said, matter-of-factly, “Going to a store like that would normally be something a girl would do with her boyfriend, or vice versa.”

She could feel the heat from her face through her fingers, as she shifted her hands to her cheeks, cupping her face.

“Don’t have a boyfriend.”

His eyes darted to the bag for a moment, but back up to her face. There was a remark he could make, but he figured it would be better to leave it unsaid. So instead, he asked:

“So how do these things work?”

He delved his hand into the dark bag, about to pull the item out right in public, till she smacked his hand. He gave a slight hiss at the sudden sting, rubbing the place she swatted with his other hand, a slight grimace on his face.

“Not here, Yusuke, are you crazy?! We’re in public!” she whispered to him in a panicked tone. “And what do you mean how does it work? You’ve never like…watch porn or something?”

She started feeling awkward suddenly, realizing she was giving a lot about herself away; and the fact that he didn’t seem to know what a _vibrator_ did to a girl was…interesting, to say the least.

He shook his head at her question. “I have seen my fair share of nude models, but never anything in a sexual sense. I understand what a vibrator can be used for, I am not that naive; I just wonder how they truly work on the human body. How they can be so 'stimulating’, to put it a better way, I suppose.”

The genuine curious look on his face made her chest tighten, and the idea crawling in her head suddenly made her breath hitch.

Yes, they were friends. Yes, they worked together. And yes, they didn’t seem to know each other too personally…

But maybe that could change…

“Would you…like me to show you?”

The question hung in the air for a moment, as fear crawled up her spine. Was that a bit too far, too bold? Would he take it the wrong way? It was a pretty forward question after all…

But, for the first time ever, his composure seemed to break.

“H-how would you do that?”

She grinned. Maybe there was a chance.

“Come with me to my place.”

***  
Her room was small and quaint, a simple desk and chair, plus a plush looking bed. He eyed the area around him, noting the random papers and books strewn about; but at the same time it seemed…organized to him. He was looking anywhere but her, as he tried to make his rapidly beating heart calm down.

This took a turn he was _definitely_ not expecting. It was insane enough she asked him to go to a sex shop with her and keep her company as she bought a _toy_ (that alone made his stomach do flips knowing she’d wanted to get something like _that_ ); but he was collected about it, despite all that happened.

Yet, here he was, sitting on her bed now, awaiting her to show him how this said toy would ’ _stimulate the human body_ ’…

Mercy, what did he get himself into…

He took in the softness of her bed, running his hands along the fabric, till she made him shift over to sit in her desk chair. She had stepped into her bathroom for a moment, possibly needing it to compose herself as well as he had, and came out a bit later holding the dark bag in hand.

She dumped the contents of it onto her bed, slowly picking up the box containing the toys. Her eyes darted over to him for a moment as her hands shook slightly; but she began opening the box after taking a deep breath.

The first thing she pulled out was the longest of the toys, and she swallowed when she noticed the color of it; it matched his hair color. She tried not to make it obvious that she noticed that, but held it in her hands as she turned to face him. She kept her eyes low, hidden behind her bangs slightly as she finally rolled them up to look at him.

He was sitting slightly forward in her chair, elbows on his knees. He was looking down, to the right, to the left; anywhere he could to keep from staring at the item in her hands. There was a slight tinge to his pale cheeks as well, and it made her feel less awkward seeing that, at least.

Shoving her fear down, she finally held the toy out to him, trying to keep her face towards him; but ended up looking away shyly as he took it from her slowly. He visibly swallowed as he held it in his hands, and began to inspect it slightly, considering there wasn’t much else he could think to do with it. He found a solid piece towards the base of the toy and turned it, probably more then he meant to, startling himself with the sudden hard vibration in his hand. He readjusted the nob, and was thankful to find that the vibration setting could be changed simply by turning it to a certain degree. He really didn’t want her to hurt herself using…

Wait… _why was he even thinking about that_!?

He quickly turned the knob to off, handing it back to her immediately. He swallowed once more, his mouth having gone completely dry. She fiddled with the toy in her hands, running her fingers along the bumps on its side, till she worked up the courage to ask him:

“Would you…still like me to show you how it works?”

A sound that seemed to be a mix between a groan and a sigh escaped him for a moment, but he cleared his throat to cover it. He began shifting in his seat, his composure and bluntness completely gone at this point. His mind was racing at that moment, but he finally locked eyes with her, after avoiding them for so long.

“Yes. P-please…”

Her breath hitched in her throat at the crack in his voice; it wasn’t something she ever heard before, much less from him. She gave him a nod and bit her lip as she shifted on her bed, settling on her knees. He was reluctant to look at first; he felt odd and rude at the same time, considering. But when she lifted her skirt slowly, and made a slight whimpering sound as a soft buzzing hit his ears, he turned his eyes slowly, to watch her.

She had placed the toy against her clothed core, rolling her hips against it slightly. It was buzzing softly through the fabric, and she let out another soft whimper, having wanted some kind of stimulation in quite some time. It was, oddly, a big reason why she had wanted the toy in the first place.

But now, well…there was another option…

Or at least she hoped there would be one.

She rocked her hips against it, letting her day dreams take over, as the cause of them sat before her, watching. Soon though, she began to whine as it started slipping and falling away from her, taking the desperately needed stimulation with it. Without much thought, she reached out to grab one of her pillows, straddling it with the toy positioned, and pressed down on it as she moved the fabric of her panties to the side. Her mouth slacked open at feeling the full length inside her, rocking her hips slowly to get the desperately needed friction.

She was so lost in her own ministrations, that she hadn’t stopped to look over at Yusuke. He was leaning back in her chair, hands gripping at the bottom of said chair were white knuckled. It was apparent he was trying to control his breathing, but she could see he was almost panting. What caught her attention the most, however, was the apparent bulge in the front of his slacks.

A moan escaped her as she moved and hit that one deep spot, in her mind pretending that it was actually him she was riding. Part of her even wondered why she didn’t try to…

She heard his breath hitch again, and she looked up once more, locking eyes with him; it made her core throb, the intense look in his eyes as they pierced through her.

“Liah…watching you like this…I never would have thought…”

“Me either, Yusuke…”

The way his name escaped her in such a whimper made his chest tighten, but he stayed planted in his seat, not sure what to do with himself. He was painfully hard, which was apparent; but didn’t want to seem strange just…touching himself, right there, as he watched her. It was strange enough, being in this situation; but he just couldn’t control his body’s reactions to her any further. He really…wanted to trade places with that toy, if he was being honest with himself…

He was drawn back from his thoughts as she gave a loud moan, seeming to slump forward slightly onto the pillow. He shifted forward in his seat, hands out-stretched slightly in worry.

“Are you okay, Liah?”

She nodded, and looked towards him through tousled bangs, her eyes half lidded and dark. They drifted down to his lap, and she visibly bit her lip as she shifted from her bed. One hand was placed on his shoulder while the other kept the toy tucked inside her, as she came to straddle his lap. The pressure from his thighs helped to push the toy further into her, and she gave a high moan as she felt it hit deep within her once again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she rolled her hips against him, pressing the toy in and out of herself while using him to do so.

Almost instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as he pressed his lips to the sensitive skin there. He was ecstatic to finally get physical contact with her; but his lower half was still desperately aching for friction as well. He began rolling his hips in time with hers when she pushed down, and he could feel the soft buzzing from her toy against his own hard member. He let a small grown out, and began nipping at the skin where he previously had been kissing.

His nips elicited small whimpers from her, and her grip was beginning to tighten around his shoulders; so he pushed a hand between them, finding the knob to her toy. He turned it, pushing it to the max setting, and a loud gasp broke from her throat, eyes opening wide for a moment, only to be slammed shut, with her mouth slightly hung open.

“Y-Yus-uke!”

He kept hold of the toy, and pressed it in and out of her there, keeping his face buried in her neck as he nipped and sucked the skin. Soon, her legs seemed to tighten around his waist, and she gripped tight to his shoulders, pressing herself flush to his chest. His name tumbled from her mouth over and over, in high pitch whimpers and soft gasps. He could feel her core tugging and pulsing against the toy slightly, so he turned the knob down slowly, till it was completely off. Her body finally relaxed and her breath was coming in deep, heavy pants, till she let soft whimpers out as he removed the toy from within her.

He placed it on the box it came in, keeping her held in his lap as he did so. She finally sat up straight, still on his lap however, with a very deep blush on her face.

“I…I don’t know what came over me there…”

He smiled, brushing loose strands of her hair from her flush face.

“I do,” he chuckled, “Passion. Excitement. It was a wonderful scene to behold, if I do say so myself.”

She scoffed and swatted at his chest, turning her face from him to hide the fact that she actually really like how he said that.

“Artists and their poetic words, ugh!”

He made her squeak suddenly, by grabbing her chin, and making her lock eyes with him once more. A darkness had taken over his usually calm eyes, and he grinned almost mischieviously.

“How’s this for poetic,” he started, shifting her on his lap so she could be made painfully away of how hard he still was.

“I wish to paint your inner walls with my own essence now.”


End file.
